Nick4 News
This is a page in which news about Nickelodeon4 and it's competitive and ally companies is told as of September 2014. Boomerang announces new award show November 11, 2014 Boomerang, on it's quest to be more than just a Cartoon Network sister network, has announced that will be holding an animation award show on February 20, 2015 entitled The Toonies. Even though Boomerang has time to come up with nominees, they already have nominees for 3 categories. Best Independent Cartoon *''Brawl Taunts'' *''Death Buy Lemonade'' *''EarthBound Animated Pilot'' *''Frumple's Quest'' *''Girl Gamers'' *''Logorama'' *''Luigi's Day Out'' *''Monsterbox'' *''Reflection'' *''The Return of the Hang Glider'' (Battle for Dream Island) *''There's a Man in the Woods'' *''Zanta Claws III'' (Eddsworld) Best Cartoon of the Year *''Dead Pilot'' (Dead Meat, One Saturday Morning) *''Generations!'' (Sonic Boom, One Saturday Morning) *''Get a Horse!'' (Mickey Mouse, Disney) *''Go Fund Yourself'' (South Park, Comedy Central) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (DreamWorks) *''Into the Bunker'' (Gravity Falls, Nickelodeon) *''Skeff's Saturday'' (Skeff, Nickelodeon) *''Something Big'' (Adventure Time, Nickelodeon) *''The Book of Life'' (20th Century Fox) *''The Good, the Bad and Casey Jones'' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Fox Kids) *''The Lego Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Pig Stays in the Picture'' (Porky Pig, Warner Bros.) *''The Power Pals'' (Super Mario Adventures, Fox Kids) *''The Yellow Badge of Cowardge'' (The Simpsons, Fox) *''Wharf House'' (Bob's Burgers, Fox) Best Cartoon Overall *''A Fistful of Ed'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy, Cartoon Network) *''A Matter of Loaf and Death'' (Wallace and Gromit) *''All About Mormons'' (South Park, Comedy Central) *''Almost Got 'Im'' (Batman: The Animated Series, Fox Kids) *''April 9th'' (Arthur, PBS Kids) *''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (Avatar: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon) *''Band Geeks'' (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) *''Beauty & the Beast'' (Disney) *''Bowser's Revenge: The Movie'' (Super Mario Adventures, Fox Kids) *''Cape Feare'' (The Simpsons, Fox) *''Day and Night'' (Pixar) *''Duck Amuck'' (Daffy Duck, Warner Bros.) *''Fantasia'' (Disney) *''Generations!'' (Sonic Boom, One Saturday Morning) *''Gertie the Dinosaur'' *''Here Comes Garfield'' (Garfield) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (Sony Pictures Animation) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (MGM) *''I'm Just a Bill'' (Schoolhouse Rock!) *''Into the Bunker'' (Gravity Falls, Nickelodeon) *''Invader Dib'' (Invader Zim, Nickelodeon) *''Jurassic Bark'' (Futurama, Fox/Comedy Central) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (DreamWorks) *''Last of the Starmakers'' (Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cartoon Network) *''Luxo Jr.'' (Pixar) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (DreamWorks) *''Magical Mystery Cure'' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hub Network) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (Disney) *''Mighty's Benefit Plan'' (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *''Mother's Day'' (Rugrats, Nickelodeon) *''My Best Friend Doraemon'' (Doraemon, Kids' WB) *''Paperman'' (Disney) *''ParaNorman'' *''Shrek 2'' (DreamWorks) *''Snow White'' (Betty Boop, Paramount) *''Spirited Away'' (Studio Ghibli) *''Summer Wars'' *''Thank You'' (Adventure Time, Nickelodeon) *''The Fright Before Christmas'' (Danny Phantom, Nickelodeon) *''The Incredibles'' (Disney/Pixar) *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (Hanna-Barbera) *''The Journal'' & The Jungle (Hey Arnold!, Nickelodeon) *''The Land Before Time'' (Universal) *''The Lego Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Lion King'' (Disney) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (Tim Burton) *''The Not Bummer Summer'' (Judy Moody, One Saturday Morning) *''The Polar Express'' *''The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever!'' (Cartoon Network) *''The Snowman'' *''The Thief and the Cobbler: The Recobbled Cut'' *''The Tigger Movie'' (Disney) *''The Two Mouseketeers'' (Tom & Jerry, MGM) *''The Wave'' (Young Justice, Kids' WB) *''Timmy's Secret Wish'' (The Fairly OddParents, Nickelodeon) *''Toy Story 3'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Turtles Forever'' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *''TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time'' (MAD, Turner Broadcasting) *''Up'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Wakko's Wish'' (Animaniacs, Warner Bros.) *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (Bugs Bunny, Warner Bros.) *''Why, Charlie Brown, Why?'' (Peanuts) *''Wossamatta U'' (Rocky & Bullwinkle, NBC) *''Yellow Submarine'' Nickelodeon announces 2014's Countdown-to-Thanksgiving Nick-Movie-Marathon-Saturdays in November! and Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend schedules November 5, 2014 Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend returns for this year's Thanksgiving season as well as a new Thanksgiving tradition being added this year entitled the Countdown-to-Thanksgiving Nick-Movie-Marathon-Saturdays in November!. In which they air a 13-hour movie marathon then the usual SNICK block only to be shortened by 2 hours. Then onto Nick at Nite for another 6-hours of movies. This will go on for all 4 Saturdays in the month of November. Saturday, November 8, 2014 *6.00am: Harriet the Spy (1996) *8.00am: The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge (2014) *9.30am: It's a SpongeBob's Christmas (2011) *10.00am: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *11.00am: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 (2005) *12.00pm: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 (2006) *1.00pm: Jimmy and Timmy: The Search for Sheen (2012) *3.00pm: Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2001) *4.00pm: iParty with Victorious (2011) *5.00pm: Invader Dib (2006) *6.00pm: Adventure Time: Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil (2010) *7.00pm: SNICK: Wendell & Vinnie *7.30pm: SNICK: Los Once *8.00pm: SNICK: The Bay *8.30pm: SNICK: Real Mature! *9.00pm: SNICK: James the Blond *9.30pm: SNICK: Generica the Perky Popstar *10.00pm: SNICK: Triplets of Color *10.30pm: SNICK: A Game of Life *11.00pm: SNICK: Haunted Thundermans (2014) *12.00am: School of Rock (2003) *2.00am: Stuart Little (1999) *4.00am: Balto (1995) Saturday, November 15, 2014 *6.00am: Good Burger (1997) *8.00am: Kung Fu Panda (2008) *10.00am: Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *12.00pm: Madagascar (2005) *2.00pm: Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *4.00pm: Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *6.00pm: Adventure Time: Incendius/Hot to the Touch (2011) *7.00pm: SNICK: Wendell & Vinnie *7.30pm: SNICK: Los Once *8.00pm: SNICK: The Bay: The Snow-Day Saga (2014) *9.30pm: SNICK: Real Mature! *10.00pm: SNICK: James the Blond *10.30pm: SNICK: Generica the Perky Popstar *11.00pm: SNICK: Triplets of Color *11.30pm: SNICK: A Game of Life *12.00am: Charlotte's Web (2006) *2.00am: Barbie & Her Sister in A Pony Tale (2013) *3.00am: The Breakfast Club (1985) *5.00am: Charlotte's Web (1973) Saturday, November 22, 2014 *6.00am: Nacho Libre (2006) *8.00am: Hotel for Dogs (2008) *10.00am: Rango (2011) *12.00pm: Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *2.00pm: Hey Arnold!: The Journal (2005) *3.00pm: Hey Arnold!: The Jungle (2005) *4.00pm: The Last Day of Summer (2007) *5.00pm: The Boy Who Cried Werewolf' (2010) *6.00pm: ''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich (2013) *7.00pm: SNICK: Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song) (2014) *8.00pm: SNICK: The Bay: Haunted Haunters (2013) *9.00pm: SNICK: Swindle (2013) *10.00pm: SNICK: iCarly: iGo to Japan (2008) *11.00pm: SNICK: Drake & Josh Goes Hollywood (2006) *1.00am: Matilda (1996) *3.00am: HOP (2011) *5.00am: Merry Madagascar (2009) Thursday, November 27, 2014 (Thanksgiving) *6.00am: Planet Sheen: Thanksgetting *6.15am: Rocko's Modern Life: Turkey Time/Floundering Fathers *6.45am: CatDog: Talking Turkey *7.15am: The Mighty B!: Thanksgiving Beenactment *7.30am: Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Thanksgiving *8.00am: This is America, Charlie Brown *8.30am: Rugrats: The Turkey Who Came to Dinner *9.00am: Boing the Lemur *9.30am: Boing the Lemur *10.00am: The Foster Kids *10.30am: The Foster Kids *11.00am: T.U.F.F. Puppy *11.30am: T.U.F.F. Puppy *12.00pm: The Modifyers *12.30pm: The Modifyers *1.00pm: Constant Payne *1.30pm: Constant Payne *2.00pm: Knight & Dave' *2.30pm: Knight & Dave *3.00pm: Bad Seeds *3.30pm: Bad Seeds *4.00pm: Twinsanity! *4.30pm: Twinsanity! *5.00pm: Wander Over Yonder *5.30pm: Wander Over Yonder *6.00pm: Gravity Falls *6.30pm: Gravity Falls *7.00pm: Adventure Time *7.30pm: Adventure Time: Thank You/The New Frontier *8.00pm: A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *8.30pm: Adventure Time (NEW) *9.00pm: Gravity Falls (NEW) *9.30pm: Wander Over Yonder (NEW) *10.00pm: Twinsanity! (NEW) *10.30pm: Bad Seeds (NEW) *11.00pm: Knight & Dave (NEW) *11.30pm: Constant Payne (NEW) *12.00am: The Modifyers (NEW) *12.30am: T.U.F.F. Puppy (NEW) *1.00am: The Foster Kids (NEW) *1.30am: Boing the Lemur (NEW) *2.00am-5.30am: Nick at Nite Friday, November 28, 2014 (Black Friday) *5.30am: Nick Jr.: Dora the Explorer *6.00am: Nick Jr.: Blue's Clues *6.30am: Nick Jr.: Bubble Guppies *7.00am: Nick Jr.: PAW Patrol *7.30am: Nick Jr.: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *8.00am: Adventure Time *8.30am: Adventure Time *9.00am: Gravity Falls *9.30am: Gravity Falls *10.00am: Adventure Time *10.30am: Adventure Time *11.00am: Gravity Falls *11.30am: Gravity Falls *12.00pm: Adventure Time *12.30pm: Adventure Time: Thank You/The New Frontier *1.00pm: Gravity Falls *1.30pm: Gravity Falls *2.00pm: Adventure Time *2.30pm: Adventure Time *3.00pm: Gravity Falls *3.30pm: Gravity Falls *4.00pm: Adventure Time *4.30pm: Adventure Time *5.00pm: Gravity Falls *5.30pm: Gravity Falls *6.00pm: Adventure Time *6.30pm: Adventure Time: Holly Jolly Secrets *7.00pm: Sparkles & Gloom (NEW) *7.30pm: A Nickmas Carol *8.30pm: Adventure Time (NEW) *9.00pm: Gravity Falls (NEW) *9.30pm: Wander Over Yonder (NEW) *10.00pm: Twinsanity! (NEW) *10.30pm: Bad Seeds (NEW) *11.00pm: Knight & Dave (NEW) *11.30pm: Constant Payne (NEW) *12.00am: The Modifyers (NEW) *12.30am: T.U.F.F. Puppy (NEW) *1.00am: The Foster Kids (NEW) *1.30am: Boing the Lemur (NEW) *2.00am-6.00am: Nick at Nite Saturday, November 29, 2014 *6.00am: Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Boy in the Iceberg (2005) *6.30am: Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Avatar Returns (2005) *7.00am: Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Welcome to Republic City (2010) *7.30am: Avatar: The Legend of Korra: A Leaf in the Wind (2010) *8.00am: Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Down with Amon (2013) *10.00am: Avatar: Sozin's Comet (2008) *12.30pm: Gravity Falls: Dreamscaperers/Gideon Rises (2013) *1.30pm: Gravity Falls: Into the Bunker (2014) *2.30pm: Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special *3.00pm: Nicktoons: Guardians of the Slime Geyser (2012) *5.00pm: Adventure Time: Incendius/Hot to the Touch (2011) *6.00pm: Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich (2012) *7.00pm: Adventure Time: Lemonhope (2014) *8.00pm: Adventure Time (NEW) *8.30pm: Gravity Falls (NEW) *9.00pm: Wander Over Yonder (NEW) *9.30pm: Twinsanity! (NEW) *10.00pm: Bad Seeds (NEW) *10.30pm: Knight & Dave (NEW) *11.00pm: Constant Payne (NEW) *11.30pm: The Modifyers (NEW) *12.00am: T.U.F.F. Puppy (NEW) *12.30am: The Foster Kids (NEW) *1.00am: Boing the Lemur (NEW) *1.30am: Sparkles & Gloom (NEW) *2.00am-6.00am: Nick at Nite Sunday, November 30, 2014 *6.00am: Rugrats: Babies in Toyland *7.00am: SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *7.30am: It's a SpongeBob Christmas (2011) *8.00am: The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *10.00am: Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird (1985) *12.00pm: The Rugrats Movie (1998) *2.00pm: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *4.00pm: Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *6.00pm: SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water (2012) *8.00pm: Adventure Time (NEW) *8.30pm: Gravity Falls (NEW) *9.00pm: Wander Over Yonder (NEW) *9.30pm: Twinsanity! (NEW) *10.00pm: Bad Seeds (NEW) *10.30pm: Knight & Dave (NEW) *11.00pm: Constant Payne (NEW) *11.30pm: The Modifyers (NEW) *12.00am: T.U.F.F. Puppy (NEW) *12.30am: The Foster Kids (NEW) *1.00am: Boing the Lemur (NEW) *1.30am: Sparkles & Gloom (NEW) *2.00am-6.00am: Nick at Nite Nickelodeon announces Constant Payne/The Modifyers theatrical crossover film November 4, 2014 Beloved childrens' television network/media brand Nickelodeon has announced production on a theatrical crossover film of both of Constant Payne and The Modifyers, which are Nickelodeon original animated series. The film is slated to release on March 30, 2018. The studio has also announced that they are already making plans for a sequel to Over the Garden Wall, that is, if it does well in the box office, which it might. Nickelodeon gets permission to air Looney Tunes and Sesame Street movies November 4, 2014 Nickelodeon has been given the right from Warner Bros. to air both Space Jam and Follow That Bird as well as The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland from Sony. Nickelodeon is set to air Space Jam on January 19, 2015 while Follow That Bird and Elmo in Grouchland will most likely air as a double-feature night during Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend on Sunday. Of course, later on Space Jam will make it's debut on NickToons Network and Teenick while both Sesame Street films make their debut on Noggin. Warner Bros. also gave Nick the right to air Acme Looniversity once it airs on Boomerang a near 3 years after the film's release (the film is set to be released in 2015 as part of a year-long celebration of 85 Years of Looney Tunes, BTW). And in return, Boomerang will have the right to air both The Rugrats Movie and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie as well as Adventure Time: The Epically Awesome Movie once it airs on Nickelodeon a near 3 or 4 years after the film's May 2014 release (seeing as how Boomerang has changed it's image from CN's dumping ground to a network made just for anyone who likes cartoons.) Turner Kids leaks 2015 schedules for Cartoon Network, Kids' WB, CN2 and Toonami October 27, 2014 Turner Kids has just leaked the January 2015 schedules for CN, Kids; WB, CN2 and Toonami. However, the Boomerang schedule is yet to be leaked. Cartoon Network Weekdays *7.00am: The Annoying Orange *7.30am: The Annoying Orange *8.00am: Johnny Test *8.30am: Johnny Test *9.00am: Rabbids Invasion *9.30am: Rabbids Invasion *10.00am: Total Drama Kids *10.30am: Total Drama Kids *11.00am: Boomerang Preview *11.30am: Boomerang Preview *12.00pm: CN2 Preview *12.30pm: Toonami Preview *1.00pm: Mixels *1.30pm: Mixels *2.00pm: Johnny Test *2.30pm: Johnny Test *3.00pm: Johnny Test *3.30pm: Johnny Test *4.00pm: Fanboy & Chum Chum *4.30pm: Fanboy & Chum Chum *5.00pm: Breadwinners *5.30pm: Breadwinners *6.00pm: The Annoying Orange *6.30pm: The Annoying Orange *7.00pm: The Annoying Orange *7.30pm: The Annoying Orange *8.00pm: The Year of the Doo! *11.00pm: swim Weekends *7.00am: The Annoying Orange *7.30am: The Annoying Orange *8.00am: Johnny Test *8.30am: Johnny Test *9.00am: Fanboy & Chum Chum *9.30am: Fanboy & Chum Chum *10.00am: Mixels *10.30am: Mixels *11.00am: Breadwinners *11.30am: Breadwinners *12.00pm: Angry Bird Toons *12.30pm: Angry Bird Toons *1.00pm: Virus Attack *1.30pm: Virus Attack *2.00pm: We Bare Bears *2.30pm: We Bare Bears *3.00pm: Teen Titans Go! *3.30pm: Teen Titans Go! *4.00pm: The Annoying Orange *4.30pm: Johnny Test *5.00pm: The Annoying Orange *5.30pm: Johnny Test *6.00pm: The Annoying Orange *6.30pm: Johnny Test *7.00pm: The Annoying Orange *7.30pm: Johnny Test *8.00pm: The Year of the Doo! *11.00pm: swim *11.00am-11.30am: Boomerang Preview **Monday: The Flintstones/''The Jetsons'' **Tuesday: The Pink Panther/''Popeye'' **Wednesday: Woody Woodpecker/''Garfield & Friends'' **Thursday: Tom & Jerry/''MGM'' **Friday: Looney Tunes/''Animaniacs'' *12.00pm: CN2 Preview **Monday: The Looney Tunes Show **Tuesday: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack **Wednesday: Robotboy **Thursday: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends **Friday: The Amazing World of Gumball *12.30pm: Toonami Preview **Monday: Kill Me Baby **Tuesday: SM: Sailor Moon **Wednesday: Regular Show **Thursday: Naruto: Shippuden **Friday: Dragon Ball Z Kids' WB Saturdays *7.00am: The Tom & Jerry Show *7.30am: El Chavo: The Animated Series *8.00am: The Big Cartoonie Show *9.00am: Xiaolin Chronicles *9.30am: Santino *10.00am: Pokémon: XY *10.30am: Doraemon *11.00am: The Hatsune Miku Show *11.30am: House of Robots *12.00pm: Bichon *12.30pm: 3 Dog Band *1.00pm: Young Justice *1.30pm: Superman & Batman Weekdays *2.00pm: The Big Cartoonie Show *3.00pm: Doraemon *3.30pm: Young Justice *4.00pm: The Hatsune Miku Show *4.30pm: House of Robots *5.00pm: Pokémon: Indigo League *5.30pm: Pokémon: Indigo League CN2 Weekdays *6.00am: Mike, Lu & Og *6.30am: Chowder *7.00am: Hero: 108 *7.30am: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *8.00am: Batgirl *8.30am: Duck Dodgers *9.00am: Sheep in the Big City *9.30am: Ed, Edd n Eddy *10.00am: The Looney Tunes Show *10.30am: The Amazing World of Gumball *11.00am: 6teen *11.30am: My Gym Partner's a Monkey *12.00pm: Yu-Gi-Oh! *12.30pm: Evil Con Carne *1.00pm: The Mr. Men Show *1.30pm: Grojband *2.00pm: The Powerpuff Girls Z *2.30pm: MAD *3.00pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog *3.30pm: Tom & Jerry Tales *4.00pm: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *4.30pm: Total Drama *5.00pm: Robotboy *5.30pm: Atomic Betty *6.00pm: MAD *6.30pm: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *7.00pm: Dexter's Laboratory *7.30pm: The Powerpuff Girls *8.00pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog *8.30pm: Ed, Edd n Eddy *9.00pm: Johnny Bravo *9.30pm: I Am Weasel *10.00pm: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *10.30pm: Codename: Kids Next Door *11.00pm: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *11.30pm: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *12.00am: Totally Spies! *12.30am: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *1.00am: Class of 3000 *1.30am: MAD *2.00am: Pink Panther & Pals *2.30am: Skunk Fu! *3.00am: Chop Socky Chooks *3.30am: Gerald McBoing-Boing *4.00am: Cow & Chicken *4.30am: The Smurfs *5.00am: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *5.30am: The Flintstones Weekends *6.00am: Chowder *6.30am: Pink Panther & Pals *7.00am: Gerald McBoing-Boing *7.30am: Atomic Betty *8.00am: Robotboy *8.30am: The Mr. Men Show *9.00am: Krypto the Superdog *9.30am: Total Drama Kids *10.00am: Dexter's Laboratory *10.30am: The Powerpuff Girls *11.00am: Courage the Cowardly Dog *11.30am: Ed, Edd n Eddy *12.00pm: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *12.30pm: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *1.00pm: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *1.30pm: Codename: Kids Next Door *2.00pm: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *2.30pm: Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *3.00pm: Tom & Jerry Tales *3.30pm: Green Lantern: The Animated Series *4.00pm: The Looney Tunes Show *4.30pm: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *5.00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *5.30pm: Ed, Edd n Eddy *6.00pm: Camp Lazlo *6.30pm: 6teen *7.00pm: The Powerpuff Girls *7.30pm: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *8.00pm: Batgirl *8.30pm: Grojband *9.00pm: MAD *9.30pm: Total Drama *10.00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *10.30pm: The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *11.00pm: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *11.30pm: Time Squad *12.00am: MAD *12.30am: MAD *1.00am: MAD *1.30am: MAD *2.00am: MAD *2.30am: MAD *3.00am: MAD *3.30am: MAD *4.00am: The Garfield Show *4.30am: The Secret Saturdays *5.00am: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *5.30am: The Flintstones Toonami Weekdays *6.00am: Batgirl *6.30am: Yu Yu Hakusho *7.00am: Ben 10 *7.30am: Ben 10: Alien Force *8.00am: Speed Racer *8.30am: Speed Racer X *9.00am: Astro Boy (1980) *9.30am: Astro Boy (2003) *10.00am: Dragon Ball *10.30am: Dragon Ball GT *11.00am: Dragon Ball Z *11.30am: Dragon Ball Z Kai *12.00pm: Naruto *12.30pm: Naruto: Shippuden *1.00pm: Pokémon *1.30pm: Pokémon *2.00pm: Batman Beyond *2.30pm: Zatch Bell! *3.00pm: Teen Titans *3.30pm: Kill Me Baby *4.00pm: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *4.30pm: One Piece *5.00pm: Samurai Jack *5.30pm: Samurai Jack *6.00pm: Azumanga Diaoh *6.30pm: SM: Sailor Moon *7.00pm: SM: Sailor Moon *7.30pm: Pretty Cure' *8.00pm: ''Dragon Ball Z *8.30pm: Naruto *9.00pm: Regular Show *9.30pm: Regular Show *10.00pm: Mobile Suit Gundam *10.30pm: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *11.00pm: Batman: The Animated Series *11.30pm: Batman: The Animated Series *12.00am: Ben 10 *12.30am: Ben 10: Alien Force *1.00am: Speed Racer *1.30am: Speed Racer X *2.00am: Astro Boy (1980) *2.30am: Astro Boy (2003) *3.00am: Naruto *3.30am: Naruto: Shippuden *4.00am: Dragon Ball *4.30am: Dragon Ball GT *5.00am: Dragon Ball Z *5.30am: Dragon Ball Z Kai Weekends *6.00am: D.I.C.E. *6.30am: Yu Yu Hakusho *7.00am: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *7.30am: Ben 10: Omniverse *8.00am: Dragon Ball *8.30am: Dragon Ball GT *9.00am: Legends of Chima *9.30am: Ben 10: Omniverse *10.00am: SM: Sailor Moon *10.30am: Regular Show *11.00am: Sym-Bionic Titan *11.30am: Pretty Cure *12.00pm: Kill Me Baby *12.30pm: Gundam AGE *1.00pm: Dragon Ball Z *1.30pm: Dragon Ball Z Kai *2.00pm: Pokémon *2.30pm: Young Justice *3.00pm: Naruto *3.30pm: Naruto: Shippuden *4.00pm: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *4.30pm: One Piece *5.00pm: Samurai Jack *5.30pm: Samurai Jack *6.00pm: Azumanga Diaoh *6.30pm: Kill Me Baby *7.00pm: Space Dandy *7.30pm: Attack on Titan *8.00pm: Legends of Chima *8.30pm: Ben 10: Omniverse *9.00pm: SM: Sailor Moon *9.30pm: Regular Show *10.00pm: Sym-Bionic Titan *10.30pm: Pretty Cure *11.00pm: Superman: The Animated Series *11.30pm: Superman: The Animated Series *12.00am: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *12.30am: Ben 10: Omniverse *1.00am: Speed Racer *1.30am: Speed Racer X *2.00am: Astro Boy (1980) *2.30am: Astro Boy (2003) *3.00am: Naruto *3.30am: Naruto: Shippuden *4.00am: Dragon Ball *4.30am: Dragon Ball GT *5.00am: Dragon Ball Z *5.30am: Dragon Ball Z Kai 2015/16 Super Mario game leaked: Super Mario Mix-Up or Double Mario Mix-Up October 7, 2014 Someone at Nintendo has purposely leaked some information on the next title of the main Super Mario Bros. series which will be expected to come out in winter of 2015 or 2016. Characters Playable *Mario - Standard *Geno - Swordsman *Mallow - Kirby-style Floating *Rosalina - Spin attack *Yoshi - similar to Yoshi's Island *Birdo - Shoots eggs and sucks enemies in *a surprise character Others *Princess Peach *Luigi *Plessie *Toad *Toadette New Mechanics *Bowser kidnaps the entire Mushroom Kingdom (not Peach, though) *The cutscenes will be in the style of the hit Fox Kids series. *Not only will the double cherry be common, but when you finish a level, your clones will still be there. *You will be able to use 2 power-ups at the same time. *The flower power-ups will be based on the four elements. *The Sprixie Princesses will return and act as power-ups similar to Wisps from Sonic Colors. *There will be a 6-hit health-meter like in Super Mario 64, Sunshine and the Galaxy games. *The more hits you take, the smaller you get. *The game will be at a 3D perspective and sometimes 2D perspective like Super Mario 64, Sunshine, Galaxy, Galaxy 2 and 3D World. Power-Ups *Double Cherry *Sprixies *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Rock Flower *Wind Flower *Super Mushroom (restores health) *1-UP Mushroom *Poison Mushroom (instant death) *Bowser Coin (instant game over) *Frog Suit *Lucky Tanooki Suit (also acts as Lucky Cat Suit) *White Tanooki Suit (invincibility) Boomerang 2015 Update: He-Man, Sonic and the Ghostbusters join, many leaves October 6, 2014 Boomerang has introduced another rebrand with slightly newer bumpers and more shows as part of the 2015 rebrand for Turner's childrens' programming division which is now called Turner Kids. The original He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Sonic SatAM, Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa, The Real Ghostbusters, ReBoot and Gumby will join the line-up while Fievel's American Tails and Wait Till Your Father Gets Home will return to the line-up. Meanwhile, Dumb & Dumber, Super Globetrotters, The Gary Coleman Show, Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain, both Godzilla series, The Flinstone Kids, Pound Puppies, The Snorks, Totally Tooned In!, The Garfield Show, Speed Racer, Captain Caveman, Dastardly & Muttley, Super Friends, Taz-Mania, Herculoids, The Mr. Men Show, The Oddball Couple, Thundarr the Barbarian, the 1992 The Addams Family cartoon and Tom & Jerry Kids will being leaving Boomerang. While, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends will move to CN2. Update (10/12/14): Apparently, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries and The Scooby-Doo Show will also leave due to The Year of the Doo! year-long event over at Cartoon Network. Update #2 (11/2/14): Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures and Capitol Critters are also joining while InTOONational is returning and Jabberjaw, George of the Jungle, Freakazoid!, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Mr. Magoo, Wally Gator, Yakky Doodle and Paw Paws will leave the schedule. Update #3 (11/3/14): The Boomerang Zoo will be renamed The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera!. Rebecca Sugar re-unites with Adventure Time staff, Steven Universe moving to Nickelodeon January 2015 October 4, 2014 Rebecca Sugar, who has left Nickelodeon's Adventure Time later in 2012, has re-united with the staff of Adventure Time and is returning to Nickelodeon to continue working on both Adventure Time and Steven Universe. Although it won't be considered a Nicktoon, Steven Universe will air on Nickelodeon beginning January 3, 2015 at 11.30am. Turner-Kids Upfront September 27, 2014 Turner-Kids has announced new upfronts for Cartoon Network, Kids' WB and Toonami. They also announced a new channel called Cartoon-Planet to reruns old Cartoon Network originals as well as other shows so that Boomerang can have room to air just classic cartoons. Although, all of the Cartoon Network originals from Boomerang are moving to Cartoon-Planet, Dexter's Laboratory and Courage the Cowardly Dog will be the only 2 still airing on Boomerang and CNToo. CNToo CN Originals - *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' Other programs *''6teen'' *''Batgirl'' *''Grojband'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Robotboy'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Total Drama'' Cartoon Network New series *''The Year of the Doo!'' - 3 hours every day in 2015 dedicated to every Scooby-Doo! episodes and film. Possibly replicating FXX's Every Simpsons Ever marathon. *''We Bare Bears''' Returning series *''Alien Dawn'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Batgirl'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' *''Little Big Planet'' *''Mixels'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Annoying Orange'' *''Total Drama'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Virus Attack'' Kids' WB New series *''Too Many Robots!'' *''My Freaky Family'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Charging Ken'' (Chargeman Ken reboot) Returning series *''3 Dog Band'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Bichon'' *''Doraemon'' *''Pokémon'' *''Santino'' *''The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show'' *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Young Justice'' Toonami New series *''Kill Me Baby'' *Untitled Mega Man series *''Wolverine'' anime Returning series *''Attack on Titan'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Gundam'' *''Legend of Chima'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''One Piece'' *''Pretty Cure'' *''Regular Show'' *''SM: Sailor Moon'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan''